


What Happens in Japan, Stays in Japan

by irememberyou



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Random - Freeform, give onghwi some love, non-au, nonAU, some members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irememberyou/pseuds/irememberyou
Summary: What happens in Japan, stays in Japan-an OngHwi fanfictionThis is just a 4K+ word vomit as a result of the onghwi content from Japan.This is a non-au, read at your own risk. Give onghwi some love <3





	What Happens in Japan, Stays in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not into twitter but I saw the pictures and videos on my personal IG when I woke up this morning, thus, resulted into this. As you can see, I don’t know how to title this one lmao!

Daehwi sighed as he slumped his body on the bed. After a successful performance on the KCON Japan yesterday as well as his short MC stint, he spent the whole day with his members. They roamed around at some streets in Tokyo, ate on a Japanese restaurant and of course, interact with fans along the way. He’s glad that Daniel was able to go with them this time. Another sigh escaped from his lips.

Daehwi turned to his right and reached for the calling card he received earlier. He found it funny when the woman handed him the calling card while they were walking earlier. It was an agent for some sort of Japanese fashion magazine or modelling agency. He received a good amount of teasing from his members, telling him that they’ll soon find him in a Japanese magazine which just resulted for a good laugh from the team.

Daehwi sat down and returned the calling card on the small drawer beside his bed. He then reached for his phone. Is he bored? Yes he is. He just bade goodbye to his members who are now on their way to the airport to go back to Korea and he had to stay behind. He didn’t plan it but he found himself calling him.

“Hello?” the cute and baby voice responded on the other line which made a smile form on his lips.

“Hyung, where are you?” he asked, in the same sound of baby voice which earned a chuckle from the other line.

“I’m still at the airport, waiting for boarding.”

“Seongwu hyuuuuung~” he suddenly whined earning a cute scoff from the other line and he can hear some subtle sound, like he has started walking.

 

 

 

 

“What’s wrong Daehwi-yah?” Seongwu’s voice returned to normal as he stopped walking.

“Nothing, I’m alone. The members left for the airport already.” Daehwi pouted and Seongwu can clearly imagine the pout on his face right now.

“You should rest, I’ll be there before you know it. I’m excited for tomorrow!” Seongwu can’t hide his smile thinking about finally getting a schedule with Daehwi, alone.

“I’ll just wait for you, I’m not tired yet.”

“Manager-hyung told me that you guys roamed around Tokyo earlier, I envy you.” he paused.

“And I won’t be there until the next two to three hours. You should just sleep.” he continued. He had to pause to listen to the announcement of his flight boarding.

“I know, but I want to wait for you.” Daehwi can be mature most of the time but Seongwu likes it when he acts like a child like this.

“Aren’t you excited for tomorrow?”

“I am!!! That’s why I don’t think I can sleep at all hyung!” Daehwi’s giggle echoed on the other line that Seongwu can’t hide his smile at all. He can even see his manager laughing at him from his side.

“So you should rest. It will be tiring tomorrow.” He wanted the younger to wait for him but he knows that he’ll just be wasting the few hours which he can use to sleep especially with their schedule.

“I want to wait for you then we can rest together. You didn’t have a proper rest yet. From KCON, you flew back to Japan, did the MC job for MuCor then now you’re going back here.” Daehwi whined.

“And that, I should mention. You left without telling me.” Daehwi’s sulking voice is really cute, everything about him is cute that it just melts Seongwu all the way.

“I know-“

“And you didn’t message that you that you arrived at the dorm, I had to call our manager to check.”

“Are you mad?” he asked in a baby voice. He knows that it’s mistake though, if he told Daehwi that he’s leaving, he wouldn’t even wait for his message that he has arrived back to their dorm. Those little things that matters between them and he knows he failed doing it yesterday.

“What do you think hyung?” he can picture out Daehwi’s cute pout while trying to be mad and that just makes him want to board the plane and fly to Japan this instant… though in reality, he’s just waiting for a few minutes to board.

“I asked Jisung hyung where you were and you were busy with Jinyoung inside your room so I didn’t want to disturb.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daehwi’s eyes widen hearing his response as he stood up from the bed and headed towards the window, overseeing the night view of Tokyo.

“Are we going to talk about this again?!” he snapped… a little. He doesn’t like the sudden feeling going through his head right now, he _never_ liked it ever since they got together.

“I know it’s my fault, I should have come and knock… it’s just-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I thought we’re over this.” Daehwi almost said in a whisper and all of a sudden, the smile on Seongwu’s face vanished as his emotions turned into worry. Too bad that no one is there for Daehwi right now, well, aside from their manager that must be on the other room. It breaks his heart hearing him talk like this and it pains his ego to think that Daehwi can be more mature than he is.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He looked down and he can feel his manager nudged him, mouth _‘is there anything wrong?’_ and he just shook his head.

“Maybe I was just tired and the idea of leaving while you guys stays over didn’t really sit in to me.” He continued to look down, afraid to show the shift of emotions to the people around him. One wrong move and they might speculate stuffs about him. He already know how every little movement they do can cause a stir and result for them to apologize and he doesn’t want to do that now. If there’s one person he needs to apologize to right now, it’s to the lovely person he is talking on the phone right now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung I’m going to say this again. Jinyoung hyung? He’s my best friend, my confidant, he’s like Daniel hyung to you.” Daehwi paused as he took a deep breath. He knows that despite the disappointment he is feeling towards the other, he can’t blame it all on him right now.

“And last night, we were busy fixing his phone that hanged. You could have knocked.” He whispered the last line as he stared at the night view again. He sometimes think that it’s tiring to deal with this kind of mood swings between their relationship but he chose this, they chose to enter this so he knows that they need to deal with it together. They’re both new into this and just like what Daniel usually tells him ‘there should be someone who needs to understand or else, you’ll never reach a solution. Love is understanding.’ and he have seen it between Daniel and Jihoon so he knows that it’s effective in a relationship. Back then, it didn’t even cross his mind that the person that he once labelled as _dangerous_ will have him wrapped around his fingers and _love_ him this way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I know you’re mad. I hope I can just teleport to you right now and say how sorry I am.” Seongwu gulped. Daehwi’s voice is so calm although he knows that he has made the younger sad. He knows how understanding Daehwi is between the two of them and he has been working with it as well but sometimes, due to the pressure from the fans and the things he’s able to read, he just can’t help but get affected by it. He knows that Daehwi had to deal with it when it comes to him as well but Daehwi never really showed much reaction over his issues but he knows that the younger gets affected as well.

“I’m not mad. Disappointed, maybe.” Daehwi sighed on the other line.

“I know I have been promising you that I’ll work out with this but I’m failing miserably please be patient on me with this.” Seongwu saw his manager point at somewhere and mouthing that they’re going to board now, he hates to do it especially in this kind of conversation but he knows that he needs to end the phone call now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’ll always be patient on you hyung.” _Always._ He can still remember when Jisung talked about this with him before everything started. Jisung, being the best leader and best mom he could ever have as of the moment really gave him enough words and lessons which made him realize, he’s ready. He has analysed Seongwu’s character through the time they were starting up to now and he’s actually impressed with how he is able to deal and accept him. His _sudden jealousy, mood swings and affectionate self._ Daehwi has accepted it all.

There’s a long pause on the other line and Daehwi can hear the announcement from the other line.

“Hyung, I’ll wait for you to arrive, I think you’re boarding right?” Daehwi tried to lift the mood up as a smile formed on his face, thinking about the fact that they can be together in a few hours and they’ll be spending the whole day together tomorrow. That will be more than enough to compensate with whatever happened since last night.

“But I don’t want to end the conversation here-“

“Hyung, come on. You don’t want people to hear our conversation inside the plane right?” Daehwi tried to be rational and he can hear Seongwu sigh from the other line.

“Okay, I’ll hang up now. I’ll see you in a few hours. I miss you already.” Daehwi can’t help but chuckle.

“I miss you too, I’ll wait for you.”

“See you in a few hours _baby.”_ He can imagine Seongwu smile.

“See you hyung!”

“I love you.” Seongwu’s whisper sent shivers on Daehwi making him giggle.

“I love you too, sleep on the flight and don’t think about this conversation. See you!” and the conversation ended there.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

That scent. A smile formed on Daehwi’s scent as he snuggled closer to smell the familiar fragrance.

“You’re here.” he mumbled as he can hear a short chuckle.

“Go back to sleep.” Seongwu whispered but too late, Daehwi has opened his eyes.

“How are you? You’re sleeping here?” Daehwi asked as he reached for his cheeks. The bags under his eyes just spells out how tired his guy is.

“Happy.” Seongwu grinned making Daehwi laugh as he felt him pull his smaller figure closer for a hug. Daehwi just allowed him as he buried his face on the crook of his neck. He purposely ignored the question as he just talked it out with their manager and he was allowed to slip in Daehwi’s room that he shared with Jinyoung yesterday while he shared his room with Jaehwan the other night.

“I’m sorry again. I’ve been saying sorry a lot of times and yet I repeat it again and again, I hope you don’t get tired.” The small break on Seongwu’s voice made Daehwi pull himself out a little from the embrace to look at his face.

“I may be new to this.” Daehwi smiled as he reached to cup his face again.

“I may look like I’m fooling myself for repeatedly forgiving and understanding you over the little things.” Daehwi grinned but he can see that Seongwu’s expression turned sadder making him pinch his cheeks a little, the action that Seongwu always does to him.

“But that’s because I love you hyung. It’s not me being blind with love but it’s because of what Daniel hyung told me before.” _Love is understanding._

“And I’ll know if it’s too much already and I know you’ll realize it too.” He reached for his jaw and planted a soft kiss, hoping to ease Seongwu’s worries.

Seongwu is always amazed by how understanding Daehwi can be. Being a member of a group with a lot of members, there are endless of pairs that people can do with them. He’s got the _science_ while Daehwi got an endless _chemistry_ and it’s normal for them to interact as well. It honestly frustrates him with how they didn’t have a chance to show more interactions together, they always end up looking like an awkward pair together which gets a lot of tease from their members. Daehwi’s been understanding with him and Daniel and he always wants to be understanding with him and Jinyoung but sometimes, he just snaps at it. He was talked by the other members into this but he just can’t help and now, all he wants to do is to make it up with Daehwi.

“I’m so thankful that God gave me you.”

“Quoting a line from a song now eh?”

_“God gave me you, to show me what’s real.”_ Seongwu started singing which earned a giggle from Daehwi.

“Aren’t you being so cheesy?”

“You forgave me now right? And I’m already here beside you.” Seongwu started as he kissed Daehwi’s temple.

“Now, I am just so excited for tomorrow’s filming.” Seongwu tried to erase all the negative emotions he was feeling throughout the flight, especially now that Daehwi’s in his embrace and deep inside, praying that he can successfully change and control his _jealousy_ and _issues_ over little things. He don’t know what to do if the time comes when it becomes _too much_ for Daehwi and _him_ already.

“Do you know what activities are we doing?”

“You didn’t see the script yet?” Daehwi shook his head and a smile crept on Seongwu’s face making Daehwi suspicious.

“What is iiiiiit~” Daehwi whined as he pulled himself away from Seongwu, raising a brow making the older pout.

“It’s a secret. It’ll be fun so prepare yourself.” Seongwu tried to pull him closer but Daehwi resisted.

“How come you saw the script but I didn’t?”

“I got my ways, _baby._ ” Seongwu batted his brows and that just made Daehwi playfully roll his eyes.

“Perhaps, a clue?”

“Hmmm….”

“Clue~”

“We’ll do this.” Seongwu raised his arms and acted like he’s rowing and Daehwi’s expression immediately changed into a full mode of excitement.

“Hyung!!!”

“I know Daehwi-yah, I know. We’ll enjoy ourselves despite filming professionally tomorrow. I promise to make it up to you.” Seongwu smiled as he tried pulling him closer again, Daehwi complying.

Silence enveloped them as Seongwu just caressed Daehwi’s arm while the younger snuggled closer.

 

 

“I cannot go back to sleep.” Daehwi whispered.

“You should. It’s late and we need to prepare early.” Seongwu’s sleepy voice made Daehwi smile. He knows that the older is just fighting back the sleepiness since he’s still awake. Seongwu’s ways never fails to send butterflies in his stomach.

“Okay, I’ll sleep so you should too. I’m sorry for keeping you up late.” Daehwi didn’t receive a response and Seongwu just pulled him closer and moved his head closer to his chest.

“Goodnight _baby_.”

“Goodnight _hyung_.” Having Daehwi in his embrace and hearing him say ‘goodnight’ is more than enough of an assurance that he should be confident of himself in this _relationship_ as what Daehwi has always wanted to make him feel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The moment they heard about this schedule, the excitement between them got so high. Even the members were cheering for them to be finalized as the representative for the schedule. The moment they were told that they have closed the schedule with Seongwu and Daehwi, it brought so much delight to the pair. Even the members cheered for them, just like how they cheered on Daniel and Jihoon when they had the _Let’s Eat Dinner Together_ schedule.

The smile from their faces never left throughout the preparations as well as the staff briefing. Even their managers were teasing them and their KKT group chat with the members is booming with a lot of teasing and a _long_ message of reminders from none other than their leader, Yoon Jisung.

 

Seongwu has number one goal for today and that is to make this day memorable and special for the both of them. Daehwi’s the one leading them when it comes to conversation and directions so he makes sure to film him well, look after Daehwi, take good care of Daehwi and just make sure that Daehwi’s overall in a good condition.

The trishaw experience was something really fun for the both of them. He can’t help but whisper to Daehwi that they really seemed to be in a _date_ and not just filming earning a giggle from the younger.

The boat ride followed and Seongwu must admit that he got scared thinking that it’s just the two of them. They were told a lot of times that it’s safe but he’s not confident with his own rowing and he doesn’t want Daehwi to do any work. Daehwi on the other hand doesn’t stop teasing him and his _stamina_ issue but in the end, they just rowed around and talked about random things and made their laughter as a music to eachother’s ears. Seongwu can swear that ever since he woke up this morning, the butterflies in his stomach doesn’t stop. He just don’t want this day to end.

 

Daehwi cannot even express how happy he is today. One whole day with Seongwu for filming is something that he never imagined. The whole day, he can feel how attentive Seongwu is to him and he just can’t thank him enough. Their natural awkwardness when there is a camera around is still there but he’s really convinced that it’s their _charm._ Even Jaehwan once said that they are the _offcam couple._

As Seongwu leads them on their activities, Daehwi makes sure to help him in communication with his basic Nihonggo knowledge as well as his fun personality. He made sure to pull Seongwu on every eye catching food stalls for them to try on the food around. It’s his second time with this members in Japan but this is the first time that Seongwu is around. The first one was when they filmed Wanna One Go where he was allowed to visit his father’s grave and Seongwu couldn’t come because of a variety show filming. The second one was the recent fanmeet and KCON where they were allowed to stroll around yesterday, something Seongwu failed to do as he had to go back to Korea for his MC schedule.

The filming went on until dark and Daehwi can’t hide the fact that he’s quite sad that the day is ending which means, filming will be ending soon as well.

“What do you want to eat?” Seongwu asked as they paused from filming for battery change.

“I don’t know.” He pouted.

“What’s wrong?” Seongwu noticed the change in his mood.

“I don’t want this to end.” Daehwi pouted and that made Seongwu laugh as he took a step closer to the younger, aware of the people around them.

“But didn’t you say that even if this end, we have all the memories stored?” Seongwu asked as he reached for Daehwi’s hair and fixed it, still careful of his movements. The whole day, he tried to be subtle because of all the eyes on them and their natural on-cam awkwardness just showed. Something that their manager teased them during the break earlier.

“I know. Ah!” Daehwi started to jump on his place and shook his hands to let go of the sad feeling making Seongwu laugh at how precious the younger is. Just like what Minhyun told him before _‘You’re lucky to have Daehwi.’_

“We’ll resume filming in three minutes.” The PD said as one staff handed Seongwu the selfie cam. Filming is almost ending so they have to work hard in making a good content up to the end, with the hopes of getting a good editing and or the production to include a lot of good contents that they did the whole day.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Seongwu froze as Daehwi signalled him to move forward. They have been meaning to do this. He has met Daehwi’s mom a lot of times and she has been really sweet and lovely towards him. She welcomed him with open arms and treated him like her own son. Even his family really likes Daehwi. He sometimes thinks that his mom forgets about him when Daehwi’s around and his dad likes talking to Daehwi a lot. His sister is also wrapped around the finger of the younger which makes him so happy, knowing that his family finds Daehwi perfect for him.

“You cried.” Seongwu whispered after he got the courage to walk forward and reach for Daehwi’s face and wipe away a few drops of tears that came from his eyes.

“Dad, this is Seongwu hyung.” Daehwi turned to look at the tomb and Seongwu can feel his throat hoarse. Minhyun and Sungwoon has already come over before and this time, it’s finally his turn.

“Good morning Mr. Lee.” Seongwu greeted the tomb with a 90 degree bow which made Daehwi smile. They have decided to come over at dawn to prevent people from seeing them. They have not really rested after the filming but this is more important than anything else.

“He takes good care of me a lot dad, I am sure you have seen it.” Daehwi’s voice cracked and that made Seongwu wrap his arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

“He never fail to make me feel loved. Even his family accepted me well, I’m close to his dad too.” Daehwi smiled bitterly as another strand of tears fell from his eyes. Seongwu made sure to reach for it and wipe it off.

“I know I have a lot failures and has given Daehwi a lot of stress.” Seongwu turned to talk to the tomb.

“Hyung.” Seongwu glanced at him and shook his head a little and gave him a warm smile before facing the tomb again.

“I don’t want to break a promise but I will try my best to just give him better days and happiness Mr. Lee. I’ll try my best.” Even Seongwu’s voice cracked. He knows how special Daehwi’s father is to his heart and he wants to make sure that he can express his sincerity to one of the reasons why Daehwi existed.

Silence enveloped them as they both just stared at the tomb until a sudden blow of cold wind pass making Seongwu pull Daehwi closer as Daehwi rested his head on his shoulder. At dawn, they just want to savour this moment.

“Dad said thank you for taking good care of me and he’ll look forward to you trying your best.” Daehwi whispered as he held Seongwu’s hand that settled on his waist and gave it a little squeeze.

“Thank you Mr. Lee, I’ll do my best.” Seongwu smiled, relief and happiness ran through his body. He’s finally able to do it.

“I love you, _baby.”_ Seongwu whispered.

“I love you too, _my dangerous hyung_.” Daehwi closed his eyes with a short giggle as Seongwu planted a soft kiss on his temple.

 

 

When the sun rises, they’ll be back to reality. No more filming, no more camera stick, no more _dating_ activities that they have always wanted to try, no more alone time together. When the sun rises, they have to be back to what they are, hardworking idols who wants to make a mark in the industry, but what happened in Japan will forever stay in their heart. Though they promised that _what happens in Japan, stays in Japan_ , the memories will come with them wherever they’ll go, whatever they’ll do, _forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I tried to squeeze in a little bit of characterization for Seongwu and Daehwi in this fic. I hope you don't mind. I have been having a lot of thoughts lately and I ended up working on with this one. I didn't put into detail whatever happened during the filming since I don't want to go beyond the pictures that we saw today. I don't use twitter but I had to open my forgotten personal twitter just to see the pictures. ;;;;;
> 
> What do you think? Comments? Everything will be very much appreciated. Thank you!
> 
> -irememberyou
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I realize that all my onghwi fics here are nonau, when will I have time to post a different au? Hm.


End file.
